Conventional fuel supply modules include a fuel pump in a reservoir that is mounted in a fuel tank. A fuel supply line is provided to deliver fuel pumped by the fuel pump to an engine or a high-pressure fuel pump. Typically, a check valve is provided in a fuel supply line to prevent fuel from returning to the reservoir. In addition, a separate regulator or pressure relief valve is typically provided in another part of the fuel supply line to ensure that fuel is delivered to the engine at a predetermined pressure.
The use of a separate check valve and regulator increases the part count, assembly time, and cost of the conventional fuel delivery system.
Thus, there is a need to provide a coupling valve structure that combines the function of the check valve and pressure relief valve in one structure.